


Could Y'all Just Sit On A Bench and Not Break Anything?

by merdel11



Series: Halloween 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anyways, BFFs, Best Friends Forever, Exhaustion, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Halloween, Happy, Knights of round table, Magical Creatures, Manticore, Mentioned Character Death, Minor Injuries, NO ONE GETS THROWN OFF A CLIFF I SWEAR IT, No main characters - Freeform, Or at least some of them, THATS JUST MY ONE MEMORY OF A MANTICORE, WE MET NICO SO ITS COOL, feel good, just in passing, just random villagers, remember what the manticore did to annabeth?, surprise surprise, they all friends, they are all exhausted, they are pretty cool tho, they have to defeat it, this was for a halloween contest, threw her off a cliff, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Merlin justs wants a day where he doesn't need to kill deadly magical creature. It doesn't happen. They talk about Halloween.
Relationships: Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Halloween 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017144
Kudos: 23





	Could Y'all Just Sit On A Bench and Not Break Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> My Merlin fic, as promised. I'm dead on my feet, so let's just get right into it!
> 
> ALMOST FORGOT! I got a prompt for this annnd it was 'siren'. Enjoy!

**Could Y’all Just Sit** **on** **A Bench and Not Break Anything?**

Merlin was just placing Arthur’s food on the table in his chambers when the alarm bell started ringing. He heaved a heavy sigh. Why so early? 

Arthur was out of bed in moments, dashing to his wardrobe to find adequate clothing and out of the door in a matter of seconds. The two were just turning around the first corner when they bumped into their first set of Camelot knights. 

“Sir Borin, Dame Rowan! What is happening?” Arthur demanded. 

Rowan very quickly bowed her head before answering. “A monster has showed up in the lower towns. No one has been able to recognize what it is as of yet,” she said. Rowan was one of the newer recruits, only had her knighting ceremony last month. Surprisingly, she didn’t seem all that scared at the prospect of fighting a deadly monster. Actually, she was pretty calm: posture straight and prepared for anything, but calm none-the-less. Came with the job description, Merlin supposed. Borin, on the other hand, a long serving knight of Camelot, appeared sweatier than anyone had the right to be. “A group of knights have already been sent out to check it out and evacuate civilians to the higher ground, sir. We don’t know the severity of the situation yet, I’m sorry to say. Sir Borin and I were sent to find you, my lord.” 

“A monster?” Merlin questioned. He was just settling down after the previous attack last week. Merlin never gets a break, does he? “What did it look like? I may be able to able to identify it.” 

Rowan nor Borin were at all surprised by a servant knowing so much about mythical (and possibly magical) creatures. They’ve both been a part of the royal guard long enough to not think about miniscule things like that. 

“It was a giant creature, with the head of a man, but the body of a lion, and a tail more dangerous than anything. It could shoot poisonous spikes from it. I’m sorry to say that the fatality count is already high,” Borin said. He shifted the sword on his belt a bit. 

Merlin internally groaned. “Yes, I know what that is.” Without warning, Merlin turned and ran down the hall in the same way he came. “Arthur, come with me! Rowan, Borin, go find the Knights of the Round Table and send them to Gaius’! I need their help.” 

No questions asked, Dame Rowan and Sir Borin were off around the corner they came, while Merlin and Arthur were on their way to Gaius’. 

\---------- 

Merlin plopped down into one of the many chairs in Gaius’ room with an exhausted sigh. Manticores weren’t especially hard to kill, but they sure were annoying. It took a whole two days, several knights and many failed enchantments to finally knock it down. Hopefully they never have to face one of those again. 

Arthur fell onto one of the benches in the middle of the room, almost knocking over a vile of who-knows-what onto the ground. Lancelot sat on the other side, head in his hands. Gwen, in contrast, was still bustling about on the other end of the room helping Gaius treat Elyan’s and Morgana’s injuries. They were severely lucky that none of them were fatally wounded. Way too many innocents died the past few days. 

There were a few minutes of silence, only the sounds of wrapping gauze and the slosh of various medicines filling the room, before Lancelot lifted his head from his hands. “Halloween came at a good time this year,” he commented in the effort to obstruct the quiet. 

“What?” said Merlin. 

“Halloween,” Lancelot elaborated. When Merlin still looked on confusedly, Lance stared at him as if he was the most daft person in the room (that was obviously Arthur). “It’s a celebration that happens at the end of October? Usually with big feasts and lots of talking and pumpkin pie? To commemorate the dead? It’s tomorrow?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes in a huff. “I know what it is, Lance. I’m not stupid.” 

“That’s debatable,” Arthur mumbled under his breath. Merlin gave him a glare. 

“What I am wondering, Lancelot,” Merlin continued and sat up in his chair. “Is why that’s relevant?” 

Lancelot placed folded hands on the table before him, careful of the delicate things also occupying the space. “To commemorate the dead,” he repeated solemnly. Merlin made an ‘o’ with his mouth and slumped back into his chair once again. What a lovely reminder. 

Arthur sighed. “Lance is right. We’ll hold a feast tomorrow to remember those that we lost in the fight against the Manticore. Unlike our usual ones, we will give out some fortune to the families who have lost to help them in any way we can.” 

From the other side of the room, Gwen bandaging her arm, Morgana snorted. “And who’s going to organize this feast, Arthur?” 

“Merlin, of course.” 

Merlin shoved him off the bench. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmm, yep, that was it. Hope you've enjoyed! Adios!


End file.
